Another Chance For Sadistic Romance
by vanitaslover46
Summary: Vanitas and Ventus dont have a normal relationship. There's is twisted. So twisted that one of the two is driven to contemplate suicide..Maybe even go through with it.. Can Vanitas and Ventus save their toxic relationship AND save themselves... Rated M For Sex, Drug use, Violence, Language, Depression and Abuse VanVen Vanitas/Ventus more pairs later
1. Chapter 1 - Your Beginning, My End

Another Chance For Sadistic Romance Part 1

VanVen

Unknown POV

Life was tough. Growing up no one ever said it was gonna get worse with age, if they had I have a feeling I'd be a bit more prepared. Mind you no one said it was gonna get easier either.  
Seriously, I could write out on a Sticky Note what I have achieved in my short life since being born into this world.

Don't think that's the only reason I'm here looking down this steep drop to certain death. Seriously I'm not that pathetic to throw it all away for the mere fact that I hate life itself.  
No the reason I'm doing this is because of a certain person. Here we go I know what your thinking.

'Get a grip, if this is over some chick who dumped your sorry ass then your more pathetic than we first thought'

Well if that's what your thinking, then that statement would be wrong for TWO REASONS. Yes two, you heard right.

First off this 'chick' is actually of the opposite..well..urm..sex? Okay..it's a dude, are you happy now!

*Coughs* Well yeah you might wanna stop reading now if my being gay offends you because I'm telling you now, I eat homophobic fuckers like you for breakfast.  
You've been warned. Yeah I will kick your ass. Getting anger management helps me get away with it since I'm 'getting help' and 'trying my best to stay under control'  
I do it out of my **own** conscience, there's not some fucking gremlin inside of me pulling switches, it's ALL me.

Anyway if your still even listening, the second thing that would be wrong with that statement, if you even remember what it was, _he_ didn't dump my SORRY ass.  
I dumped _him_. One thing I regret more than anything. _He_ changed me more than I ever thought I could in as little time as 6 months. And I hated It.  
I hated _him_ for changing me. I hated _him_ for turning me into someone I didn't know anymore. I _hate him_ for not telling me how to change back.

I'm not jumping off a building over the guy. I'm not some lovesick girl who can't possibly live without the love of their life.' _He_ changed me so much that I can't function let alone live without _him_. _He_ got me hooked on drugs. So that I couldn't fight _him_. I would hardly ever remember an argument when my thoughts were clear the next day, so _he_ was instantly forgiven. I couldn't argue my point across as I was usually too fucked up to come up with a DECENT argument. I was always to drugged up to run away. Too drugged up to give up on _him_. _He_ never promised me anything more than what we had so I suppose I only have myself to blame for thinking _he_ would change. I wanted _him_ more than anything. Not the façade _he_ puts on 24/7, I thought I was special,  
I thought I would be the one to save _him_. Turned out it wasn't _him_ that needed to be saved. It was me. It would never be too late for _him_ to change. It was already to late for me. It must have been all part of _his_ plan.

Yeah I know what your thinking again, 'Your just some paranoid, angry, drugged up fucker who has no friends, family, support or anything'

Yeah well kiss my ass. I do have friends, family, support, they all think I'm getting better. I guess that course in drama actually paid off in the end...

About the drugs... Yeah I'm still on them after leaving _him_. I do weed a few times...a day...there's...cocaine...a few other things I can't really remember the names of. I just take what the dealer gives me. Uppers, Downers,  
Screamers, Laughers. Drugs for all types of feelings. Feelings that people would use on a daily basis. Everyone except me. Drugs are the only thing that give the illusion I'm human.  
Without them it would be like talking to a blow up doll. Yeah... not much of a conversation.

So yeah you guys are gonna say, 'Oh the drugs are making you paranoid, sort yourself out and you'll feel tons better'

Already tried it. Tried months ago. Was clean for about two months. Waking up in hospital multiple times in those two months had me rushing back to my best friend.  
My drug dealer. I can't even remember his name. You'd think I'd know my best friends name, but I never bothered to ask for it again. No point in it.

It's funny. _He_ always said, 'Names are overrated'

I never quite understood what _he_ meant until I left _him_ for good. Yeah we were on and off...quite alot...but we had great make up sex...at least... it was for me...I think.  
So anyway the name thing. When I left I realised I had no identity. The identity that I had all my life had been warped so that _he_ was involved in every inch of it. So that if I wanted to LIVE I had to go running back to _him_, a puppy to it's master. I didn't even have a name anymore. My name was _his_ to own and parade around as _he_ wished. To wear like a badge, to carry like a trophy, to display like a certificate of ownership.

That's when I came up with a new identity, I wouldn't belong to _him_ anymore, I was finally my own person. Or so I thought. Two months after leaving _him_, about two weeks after coming up with my new name, after pushing the plunger down and pulling the familiar instrument out of my skin I lay on the bathroom floor waiting for the drug to affect my system. As I felt my heartbeat race faster and faster and I felt the cold sweat ingulf my body, _his_ words repeated in my head. 'Names...Over...Are...Rated'

Yeah I was fucked up, when I'm fucked I can't say a sentence let alone think it.

So anyway, Lying on the bathroom waiting for death's door, _his_ words repeating in my head, I realised _he_ was right. I thought by changing my name I could change me, start with a clean slate, a fresh start, a new life. Yet here I was, a depressed drug addict, with no identity, no fresh start. I hadn't even bothered to meet new people, to get a new job any of that.  
Most I had done was get a flat. Down the road from where _he_ lived. I hadn't moved on at all. I couldn't pull away. The person who told me a new name and a new identity could change me was a Jackass. Nothing had changed. Too much had happened. A name couldn't change it. I was an idiot to think otherwise.

So yeah, I think you've got the gist of it now. Moving down the road from _him_. Not a smart decision. Situated only a block away from my drug dealers place. Again, not a great idea.  
I think you've gathered by now, I don't really have a bunch of great ideas.

I'm still stood here incase you're wondering. I'm still stood feet apart, hands gripping the rail behind me, the tips of my worn away converse dangling off the edge. I'm surprised no ones noticed yet. Mind you I don't think anyone would be to panicked. They would only be worried if a) I land on them or b) I leave a mess behind. Truthfully I'd be the same.  
There's a high suicide rate here so it's not out of the norm to see a junkie try to fly high for the last time.

Not that I'm one of them. This isn't some drug fuelled cry for help. This is me ending my life, my identity, my existence, this is ME ending it all, NOT _**HIM**_.

"My name is _-_-_-_-_ controlling my life for the first...and last time..."

* * *

**Let me know what you think and If i should continue ^^ **

**Ooo and take a guess at who this POV is, I think you'll all get it though ;) ..it could be Vanitas it could be Ventus it could be Roxas it could be Sora it cou-**

**Pence: We could be here all day if you went through everyone  
**

**Me: Oh Pence your always the voice of reason :)**

**Hayner: Yeah but she wasn't gonna mention you as part of the main cast Pence HA!**

**Pence: Your not considered the main cast either Hayner**

**Hayner: ...**

**Me: I consider you BOTH to be main cast! ^^ **

**Me: Anyways Please review, favourite alert all that Jazz ^^ Thanks guys! And thanks to xxdarkxxalicexx for keeping me motivated to keep going on my fics! Thankyou! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 - Transition

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, sorry If I 've not been able to get back to some of you, I'm having trouble sending messages on here my laptop doesn't seem to like it but thank you, every single one means a lot and encouraged me to post this up ^^**

* * *

Another Chance For Sadistic Romance

- Chapter 2 -

Transition from a Harsh Reality to a Numbing Dream...

Unknown POV

I couldn't tell If I had woke up , had my eyes closed or even if I still possessed eyeballs. All around me there was darkness. No wisps of grey or slight smudged white, just total darkness, and it was suffocating. I tried moving but found I couldn't tell if I was advancing forward or not. It felt like I was walking on air. There was no solid surface under my feet and no noise was heard as I pushed my feet down. The experience felt somewhat like swimming in a way, except there was no bottom to this pool. I couldn't even see my hands when I held them up and clawed at anything that might have been nearby, but to no avail, so I gave up.

Is this it? Am I dead? Is this what death was? Darkness, emptiness, no sound, smell, or taste in the air. I think I prefer the idea of hell. At least there's a small chance of bargaining with the Devil, seriously, what kind of punishment is this? Fucking twisted is what it is.

I felt the overpowering flood of anger coursing its way and ripping through my body, tears of frustration were beginning to dribble into my eyes, which at least comforted me in the fact that I still had eyeballs. I wasn't going to let this get the better of me though. My pride was too strong to let the tears overflow. I might be broken emotionally but I at least had some dignity intact. Even if no one could see me I still knew better than to turn the taps on. Wouldn't do my self-confidence much good, if I let myself cry after only a few minutes here. Had it been minutes? Could have been hours, or a few seconds and I wouldn't have known. With no concept of time I found myself now truelly in the unknown. Being in the know was something I made sure I was, but here, what could I really do?

Right, let's start from the top...I was falling and then...a scream, someone screamed, then...no, before the scream I felt pain...then the scream...huh, I thought I'd die on impact, never figured I'd live long enough to hear anyone screaming. Maybe I landed on them. Ah well, they shouldn't have been in the way. Maybe that was a bit too harsh...but If I landed on them, they'd be dead too right? Well...where are they? I looked around again. Nothing. Maybe I'm in limbo or whatever that place is called. S'pose I better try find a rock to help me out or something.

I 'swam' in the darkness for what felt like an eternity, my arms ached from every stroke, my legs hurt from the constant kicking, it almost felt like the strength was actually being sapped out of me. My breathing came out so ragged, but surprisingly, I couldn't even hear it myself. The only evidence being air ghosting past my lips then filling my mouth as I breathed in, emptied then filled, emptied then filled, over and over. I soon stopped after a few more hundred puffs. What was the point. This is what I wanted right? An escape from the pain, an escape from him, an escape from life. It's not as if I had been placed in this endless pit by mistake. I fucking jumped into it when I jumped off that building. This is what I wanted from the moment I climbed those stairs.

Then why does this feel like some big mistake? That I'm not really supposed to be here.

Suddenly a blinding bright light flickered straight ahead of me, and it felt as if my eyes had been opened for the very first time. I didn't close my eyes. Even when my eyes started to water and my head became fuzzy, I wanted to savour the light as much as I could, incase I fell back into darkness. Closing my eyes as the light became more intense still, I panicked incase I had lost my light, but it was still there though it's intensity seemed to dull and become a light grey, almost as if the light was moving away from me by its own accord. I snapped out of my trance and followed my only hope of mental survival. I swam through the grey that surrounded me and was pleasantly surprised that I, indeed, appeared to be moving forward. I laughed maniacally with glee, I was probably a lot happier than I ought to be but I never felt the need to stifle my giggles as I had with my tears, so I continued until the light suddenly stopped and I stopped short after a few feet away.

I pushed my feet down and was surprised when I felt a strong surface beneath me and the sound of my (1) Unversed lightly tapping against what sounded like glass. I peered up and found the room was pure white, and the light had either faded or blended in completely with the new surroundings. I scanned the area quickly looking for creatures you would associate with the afterlife, y'know the Devil, a Demon, Angels, Spirits etc, etc, but saw no other life form, and the only objects were a small white chair in the center of my vision and a pure white door behind it. The only way of identifying it as a door and not mistaking it for a wall, as it blended in so well, were two slightly off white door nobs protruding from the center. Finding the chair to be anything but exciting or revealing as to my whereabouts, I walked delicately across the solid glass floor and over to the almost hidden door. Once I reached it I felt a sence of dread. 'Something's going to happen, something's going to happen if you touch it. The whole floor will probably shatter and you'll end up swimming forever again.' I couldn't help but slap my right cheek harshly.'C'mon you're not a pussy, your not a pussy, you can do this, it's just a fucking door, a door can't hurt you, it's inanimate object, c'mon' Couching slightly I delicately placed my pale, trembling hand against the cold handle, screwing my eyes up waiting for something.

I opened my eyes. Nothing happened. I let out a deep breath and laughed at myself and my stupidity. 'I knew it, it's just a fucking door, your fine, of course you would be you idiot' I turned the door handle gently and pulled away once the gap was wide enough for me to slip through. No shadow followed the door and the floor seemed just as white as before, so I guessed it was probably just another white room like this one.

A loud 'crack' made my eyes widen and I whipped around quickly to see the chair was now on the floor, the legs pointing in my earlier direction back the way I came with the body of the chair lay down against the glass floor. I couldn't see any visible cracks so I figured there was no danger but I decided to hurry through the door just in case. I slipped through quickly and slammed the door behind me, a faint delayed echo sounded as I spun around to see my new settings. This room was just like the last, completely white, a door at the end with two protruding grey handles, but no chair, only a pure white table and some red roses sat in the center, creating a smudge like stain in contrast to the white. Like a white table-cloth that had a red wine spilled down it and smudged in horribly in an effort to clean it, only to have it stain the holy colour with the colour of danger and warning. Having the roses placed there, breaking the comforting enlightening feeling that white brought made me think twice before carrying on. It felt like someone had in fact placed it there as more of a statement than a simple way to add colour to the room. Just as a sign that said only warning, placed in a lush pure green field, alerting you straight away. You wouldn't think there would be any danger in a simple field but the warning sign would definately make you stop and think before venturing on. That's just the predicament I found myself in now. Should I continue or turn back? If the room had just been the same as the last I would definately have continued but adding a simple colour and decoration suddenly made me re-evaluate what exactly wanted to do. The chair tipping definately had an impact on my decision to continue or go back.

'Maybe i'm being tricked into turning back, I mean any normal person would turn back right? Lucky I'm not normal then'

With that I ventured on, glaring menacingly at the roses as I passed the table, as if it were a living breathing life form. I reached the invisible door, identical to the last, and pushed my weight against as I tilted the handle slightly. The door was much more difficult to open than the last so not so identical in weight but I managed to finally force it open putting all my strengths into my arms. Good job I wasn't weak lik-... Nevermind.

A loud crack pulled me from my thoughts. I hesitated slightly and instead of turning around I pushed my foot past the door into the next room. As soon as I put my foot down I heard a whisper...his whisper. I turned around slowly and what I saw made me instantly drop to my knees in complete shock. His voice spoke as mine did, merging together like two violins in perfect sync.

-"Ventus"

-"Vanitas"

He smiled and I cried. Then my surrounding light faded, his eyes glowing cat-like in the dark and his sweet smile turned to a cynical one, his canines glimmering dangerously as they glinted in the dark like two glittering diamonds winking in a slave worked mineshaft. Then I fell.

* * *

**I'm extremely sorry that this took longer than it should have, got a new laptop so I pretty much had to re write everything and do my work on top of that so it was a bit hectic ^^**

**Vanitas:...bitch**

**Ventus: Vani be nice to her after all she has...the power *Dramatic music ***

**Vanitas: Okay...**

**Sora: *reading through story* OH MY GOSH~! There's a Pirates Of the Caribbean reference in here! :O**

**Me: Oh yeah hehe ^^ Let me know if you find it readers~**

**Sora: *Nudging me***

**Me: No not you Sora**

**Sora: :(**

**Thanks again for the reviews and please if you have any advice do let me know.**


End file.
